Bathtubs and Ropes
by shanpagne16
Summary: Bella, Emmett, Cara and Jeremy are all brothers and sisters. They all desert Bella. How does Bella cope without Emmett and will she ever find him? Why did Cara do it? And who's the man who keeps showing up in Bella's bedroom? A/H - Includes the Cullens!
1. 1: Chapter One

**A/N: Hey, it's Shannon again. Guess who's writing another story? ME! (Obviously…) This story is a lot different than all of my other stories. This one will probably end pretty… differently than other stories. There will be some love, some death, and some loneliness. I have a feeling that this will be a hit! :D**

Chapter One

**_UPOV – (unknown point of view)_**

Renee Swan was a… charismatic woman. She was a different person, or "character" (as her eldest called it), for different people. To each of her four children, she was a different mother.

To her oldest, Emmett Swan, she was irresponsible, and slightly crazed.

To her second oldest, Cara, she was an unfit mother who hated the world.

To her second youngest son, Jeremy, she was irrational, and on the verge of insanity.

But to Renee Swans very youngest child, a girl named Bella, she was not even a mother. No, to little Bella Swan, Renee never so much as glanced. Everything in Bella's world was black and white, bad or good. To Bella, Renee was the cause of all bad things. Bella realized this devastating element one damp, September morning, which consequently made her lose her one confidante in the entire world. Emmett. Little did young Bella know, there would be a vast grey shade in the world, and little did she know of just how colorful the world would one day become.

**_EMPOV – (Emmett's point of view)_**

Shit. Renee toyed with the phone cord mindlessly, as if Jeremy weren't trying to get her attention. That crazy bitch. She couldn't even put down the damn phone and stop talking to her boy toys long enough to answer Jeremy's question.

I sighed, annoyed, because I knew very well that I was more of a parental figure than Renee ever could, had, or would be. I jumped off of my Dad's old recliner, picked Jeremy up, and placed him gently on my shoulders.

"Hey, Big-Jey! What do ya' need?" I asked him, hoping that he wasn't hurt or anything. He smiled deviously, and yanked on my neck, signaling that he wanted to get down. God, I missed the days when I could play practical jokes on everyone, laugh freely, and just… have fun like my eight-year-old brother.

Jeremy continued to run up the stairs with me in tow, until we reached the upstairs bathroom. I sighed, assuming that my 'Goth' sister, Cara, was sitting on the bathroom floor, painting her nails black.

"Emmy, will you help me take a bath, please? I need you to help me find Mr. Ducky though, so we can splash around. Pretty please?" He begged, looking up at me with large doe eyes, and a puppy-dog pout. I ran my hand through my thick, dark hair as I attempted to refuse my little brother. After mere seconds, I gave in to his devilishly convincing ways.

"Alright, Jeremy. I'll help you find Mr. Ducky, and help you take a bath." He smiled at me, assuming that he had gotten his way quickly. He turned and ran down the hall, but he didn't get far before I picked him up in the air. He squealed loudly with the loss of gravity, as he acted, yet again, like the six year old he wanted to be, rather than the responsible eight year old I knew he could be. **(A/N: Jeremy acts a lot younger than he is because he doesn't want to have the responsibilities that Emmett does.)**

"Not so fast, little dude. I didn't finish. I'll help you, as long as you don't splash me, or wake up Bells. Got it?" I asked him. It was a well known fact to all members of the family that I preferred Bella to Jeremy, not that I didn't love him.

Jeremy pouted, nodded, and ran off in search of his beloved, Mr. Ducky.

I walked carefully down the hall, trying to not wake up Bella, until I reached the toy bin. Nice. Here I was, a good looking, eighteen year old man looking for a rubber duck. My thoughts continued down that path as I was rummaging through the toy bin, until I felt water trickle across my ankle. What the hell? Where is that water coming from?

I ripped around quickly, only to see a trail of water across the now-damp carpet. I followed the trail, which led to the hall bathroom. I could clearly see the water pouring out of the crack at the bottom of the door, which immediately got my guard up. I opened the door carefully, and my eyes took in a scene that I knew I could never forget. The disheveled form of my little sister, Cara, floating. Face down. Not moving.

**_UPOV – _**

Emmett Swan screamed, and ran to the edge of the tub. He hauled his sisters body out of the water, disgusted with himself for not knowing what she was _really_ doing in the bathroom earlier.

He ran down the stairs screaming to his mother, holding Cara in his arms.

"Mom! MOM! Cara! She's... I don't know what happened-" Renee Swan glared at poor Emmett, and told whichever boy toy she was talking to that she had to go.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Renee asked her son lazily.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Emmett screamed at her.

**A/N: Ooh. I felt so depressing writing this. But Cara had to die for the story to make sense. And I know Bella wasn't mentioned much, but she will be, starting next chapter. I'm uploading the next chapter in about five minutes, so don't worry. All i need is ONE review and I'll update. Thanks! ;P**

**Lots of Love,**

**Shannon**

**Chapter re-vamped (ha) 06/26/12**


	2. 2: Five Minutes to Midnight

**A/N: Haha! I'm uploading again! Aren't you surprised? :)**

**This chapter's song is called '_Five Minutes to Midnight_' by Boys Like Girls.**

Chapter 2

**UPOV –**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Emmett screamed at her. Renee glanced swiftly down to her daughter in Emmett's arms, and shrugged. Her apparent nonchalance at her oldest daughters death infuriated him.

"Well, shit, boy. Now I have to pay for a damn funeral. What the hell did you do to her?" Renee asked him. Emmett knew he couldn't handle the responsibility any longer. He knew he needed to get out. Quickly.

Emmett ran into his family's living room, and gently laid Cara on the couch. He ran back into the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote down a decent sized note to his beloved sister, Bella. He explained to her what happened, and explained why he was leaving. He told her why he was leaving, and told her of how much he would miss her. He scribbled her name on the front of the paper, and ran up the stairs. He ran into Bella's room, and he saw that she was still sleeping and dreaming her peaceful, seven-year-old dreams. He stuffed the letter into her jewelry box, and prayed that she would someday find it.

Emmett then kissed Bella's soft forehead, and ran out of her bedroom. He then went into Jeremy's bedroom, and said goodbye to him, and told Jeremy that he would never forget him, and that he loved him. Emmett ran faster than he ever had before, as he felt his heart crack._ God,_ Emmett wondered idly, _why do I have to have so much on my plate? Why couldn't I just flirt with girls, and not have the responsibilities of a forty year old man?_

Emmett sobbed, and started to run. Emmett was a built young man, but he hadn't been out of the house in a while. So by the time he had reached the other side of the interstate, the sobs had overtaken him, and he was passing out.

_**RPOV - (Rosalie's point of view)**_

I jumped into my new red BMW convertible, and sped down my long driveway. I smiled to myself, enjoying the cool breeze running through my long, blonde hair. I turned up the radio, and sang along with the lyrics, knowing that I only had so long until I needed to get back to Carlisle and Esme.

As soon as I hit the interstate, I sped my car up to 120, feeling my possessive need for speed. After only two minutes of this, I turned the car around, wanting to get back so I could finish opening my presents.

I looped back towards my home, and slammed on my brakes at the sight that I saw. A boy, about my age, lying on his back on the side of the road. I quickly pulled over, and jumped out of my car.

I ran over to the boy, and knelt down next to him. I checked his pulse; shocked when I realized how fast his heart was pounding. It was as if he had just run a mile, and was catching his breath. But, by the looks of him, he should've been a body builder.

I whipped out my cell, and dialed my house number.

"Hello?" Edward giggled out. I sighed, very quickly growing impatient with my seven year old little brother.

"Edward? Quick, sweetie! Hand Esme or Carlisle the phone! It's an emergency!" I growled in frustration at him as he started to sing 'happy birthday' to me, and was about to start yelling at him when Alice's voice interrupted him.

"Sorry, Rose. What's up?" GAH! Why couldn't ten year old girls listen?

"Aly! QUICKLY HAND THE PHONE TO MOM OR DAD! PLEASE, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" I could hear her panting as she ran through the house in search of our parents. I sighed in satisfaction when I heard Carlisle's breezy voice over the phone.

"Yes, Rosalie? What is it?" He asked me. I was suddenly thankful that he was a Doctor.

"Dad? I need you to get in the car immediately. I was circling around the interstate to head home and I found a boy lying on the side of the road! Please, I need you out here! I can't lift him into my car, he's too heavy!" I practically screamed to him my location.

"Alright, Rose. I'll be there in less than two minutes. Edward and Alice are coming too, since Esme's not home." I heard his car start, before he said goodbye to me.

It felt like hours before Carlisle reached us, although it was only a few minutes. He jumped out of the car, and was quickly followed by Alice and Edward. Both of their eyes widened, and they sat down, far away from us.

"Dad? Can you help me lift him?" I asked him, completely panicking. He nodded back solemnly and we both reached down to the boy.

**A/N: Eh? TELL ME THAT WASN'T THRILLING? Thanks, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Shannon**

**Re-vamped (ha) 06/26/12**


End file.
